Love Thy Neighbour
by Alliecard
Summary: Two blonde brothers have just moved into the neighbour hood, bringing with them, Anarchy and Chaos, or is that just the two Redheads and the brunet's point of veiw


Rating: (I'll get back to you on that)

Love Thy Neighbor

Aka

Do it on the Dojo's floor

Rating: M

Main Pairing: LeonxCloud

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would have killed Sora by now.

Warnings: Cloud screaming like a girl, Yaoi, Lemon (Later), Lime, cursing, and Demyx being Uke, and Cloud being Uke (I like him in that position better).

Author notes: Okay, please don't kill me. This is the first chapter, and I have no freaking Idea (hehe I just spelt dead instead) and I won't interrupt this much. There won't be many of these at the tops and I'll put my notes and ransom at the bottoms. (Ransom being how many reviews I want)

Music: Operator Please, and Basement Jaxx. That's how long it took.

……………………………………………………………………..

Walking down the street, a bag of pies and ham burgers in his hand. A sea-salt ice-cream in his mouth. Why the builders wanted hot food on a hot day he would never know. He wiped his sweaty brow. Concentrating on the road under his feet, checking for cars he sprinted across the road. The almost completed house standing before him. He had run across that road almost thirty times, most likely twenty-five times knowing they had only been building for twenty-four.

Not that he had been counting the days since his house was being built, but, heck he was fucking excited! That being an understatement. He was more then excited, more then ecstatic, he was even past ecstasy. If any word could explain how happy he would be moving away from Yuffie, well then he would be that. Not that the ninja was bad, she was just obnoxious? He didn't like her prying into his poor life.

Anyway, as he sprinted across the road one of his black thongs stuck to the road. Effectively sending him sprawled on the road, face to bitumen, and possibly a bleeding nose. Feeling his face he decided that his nose was indeed bleeding. Quickly looking up he saw a car turning the corner. He scrambled to get up. The car didn't look like it was going to slow down in the least. He picked up the bag and most of the scattered items that had managed to rip the bag open. Thank fully only a few things had fallen out. But to his horror, he had dropped his new phone. He watched wide-eyed as it was crushed into almost a thousand pieces.

He squeaked. He had been there barely a few seconds before. Now fully shaken, he slowly stood up.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked someone behind him. He turned around to see it was one of the builders; he was the manager, Cid.

"Yeah, thanks Cid," The man replied.

"Okay, well don't do that again," He said as he waved good bye to him. "I have to check on another building site. I'll probably be back in an hour. Make sure those boys don't take advantage of you."

"Oh, Hang on Cid, I got you something," The man quickly said. He ruffled through the bag until he retrieved a brown paper bag that held some form of food. He rushed over and handed Cid the bag.

"Hey, you didn't have to do it. But thank you anyway," Cid said flashing him a huge grin.

He smiled back. Having finally having his house ready to move into in about three days. He was a very, VERY happy man, also a giving man. Maybe being stuck with his brother may have dulled it down a bit, but that was a pin prick in his all over happiness. But his happiness came first in his life. Not meaning to sound selfish but hey, not everyone can have a great body and a great life and just be all round happy. Okay maybe his brother did ask him if he was on Crack, but what did His dirty blonde brother, Demyx, have to say about him being on crack. Not wanting to know how his brother could be high all the time, he never said anything back, just smiling and saying that it was only a number of days left until he was living his dream life in his dream home. And no brother was not staying in his house. If Demyx wanted free board he would have to _make_ his house and it was to be in the very far corner of the garden. A big lot with a mediocre yard would do him dandy; he even got the builders to make a deck with a path to the corner. Now all Demyx would have to do was make his room to his liking. Demyx could come in to use the bathroom and to have food. Even to jam with him.

He stopped outside of his house. Looking up at the pure building. He heard a rather loud curse from the back yard. He rolled his eyes. He stepped into the foyer of his house. It was bare, the only things that stood in it was a desk that he had Demyx help him bring over, he had walked in the entrance and got pissed off that there was absolutely nothing in it that he could put his crap on, so he had that put in, the builders had put some of their stuff on it when they entered. There was a row of around ten different pairs of shoes beside the table. He slipped off his thongs and quickly covered his nose to make sure he didn't get blood on his new carpet. He made his way over to the hard wood steps that led to his music room and the kitchen. A study was off to the side and a rather large balcony was led from the kitchen, it was divided by a set of French folding doors. It was made from recycled train sleepers that had the edges beveled and smoothened. His kitchen had been completed nearly at first; he had requested it, so that the builders could store lunch in the fridge and maybe bottles of cold water left in there so that if they got hot he could offer them cold water.

He finally noticed that they had turned the houses cooling system on. It was nice compared to the heat outside. He sighed in relief. He slowly padded his way to the island in the middle of his new kitchen. It was all his and he was still getting used to it. Even the roof looked like it was new; they had gotten second hand shingles, the man saying that he was doing good for the environment, and that they looked better. His house seemed it be imposing compared to the rest of the neighbor hood. Not that he was compensating for anything he just didn't like being cramped. That's probably why Demyx lived in the garden.

He waved to the men sitting on the ground in where he was going to put the dinning table. He motioned for them to get the food out of the broken bag. He remembered his nose and reached over for a tissue, he leaned over the sink and released his nose.

"Oh, that looks nasty," said the man named Saix. "Here let me, I'll do better then you." He tilted the mans head back.

"At least it ain't broken, Blondie," He said again. "Just let it bleed for a bit and then clean up, it'll be fine."

The blonde man smiled. "No Problem."

He watched as the rest of the builders looked from Saix to him and back to Saix. The said nothing but averted theirs eyes as they realized that He was looking at them. Saix reached over the sink and snatched at the bag with his name on it. He walked back around the counter to sit back on the ground. A steady, quick thumping noise alerted them all to Demyx's arrival.

"CLOUD!! You're home! Oh my God," He yelled. Cloud waved a bloody hand to him. Demyx's eyes became the size of dinner plates, then as quickly as they had enlarged they turned to slits.

"You weren't perving on girls again, were you?" he asked. Cloud frowned.

"I tripped-" Demyx snickered. "-On the road." Demyx stopped laughing. Saix and another Builder laughed at Demyx's expense. And of course he crossed his arms over his chest and started to sulk. One of the guys, Xigbar, got up and put his hand on Demyx's head, he ruffled his Mohawk.

"It's okay, they only meant it because you stopped laughing, I'm sure they weren't laughing at you, they were laughing with you," He said. He smiled at the blush crossing Demyx's cheeks.

"Demyx, He's older then you by about twenty years," Cloud laughed. Xigbar pulled an _I-am-not-amused-with-you-young-man-so-don't-give-me-your-fucking-crap_ look. Cloud gulped, his nose had stopped bleeding. So picking up a tissue, he wet it slightly, wiped a bit of blood off his face and started to run like a lunatic. Xigbar picked up the hint and chased after the man, more like boy, he was only twenty-three.

Cloud ran around, running a bit slower then usual, he only did it to annoy Xigbar further. He ran towards the group of guys. Leaping over them like they were a small stream, he landed in the middle of the group, he took another step and jumped again, just making it over Saix, Xigbar following also jumping through the group, this time kicking Saix in the head, effectively knocking him out. Cloud skidding around trying to escape the older male while still breathing, finding his brother an excellent post to swing around, he grabbed Demyx's shoulder and spun both of them around. Xigbar missing Demyx, he went straight into the wall behind the blonde man. A couple of the builders turned around and started to laugh at the man's expense.

Cloud ran around the group sitting on the ground. Running a hand over the red tiled kitchen wall. Xigbar pulled himself off the ground when he heard Cloud starting to laugh as he was running. Xigbar scanned the room quickly. Cloud was in the far corner in the room. He was doubled over in laughter. His face starting to go red. His blonde hair was shaking with the force.

"Start running Cloud, I'm gonna get you this time," He snarled. He started to run straight at the man. Cloud still laughing ran at the island bench. He jumped landing fairly gracefully on top of the marble bench. Xigbar quick on his tail, only not jumping on the bench. Cloud slipped on the plastic bag, going head first down to the wooden floor below, He put his arms out to land on them. Landing on his hands, he pushed up as quick as he had landed. Doing a flip in the air, he landed back down on his feet. A hand snagged the back of his grey three-quarter pants. Cloud let out a fairly girly Scream. Two hands moved to grab him around the waist. He started to giggle.

"HEY! Peace, PEACE!" He laughed. Cloud was flung over Xigbar's shoulder. He started to lightly beat on Xigbar's back and kick his legs a bit.

………………….

Leon, The next door neighbor. With his brothers Axel and Reno. Leon being the adopted brother liked them both. And yet hated them at the same time. They were the devastating duo. The terror twins, but they weren't really twins. Reno was the eldest of the three, he was twenty-nine. Axel was the youngest at twenty-one. And Leon was the middle brother, he was twenty-eight. Not much of a middle hey? But, they all got along, to some extent.

Leon turned a page of the book he was reading. He used his pinky finger to push his glasses up his nose. Even though it was freezing he was sweating. He had no reason to but he was sitting in the hottest room in the house. The thermostat read nineteen degrees Celsius; Leon picked up a bookmark and put it in the book. He snapped it shut and removed his glasses. He placed them on top of the book, and rested them both down on the arm of the chair. He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

He laid his head back. A girly scream broke the silence in the room. Leon groaned and slowly got up. He opened the door.

"RENO! STOP MAKING AXEL SCREAM!" He yelled down the hall. Axel tapped him on the back.

"I don't scream like a girl. And anyway, Reno's out. Got it memorized?" He snapped. Leon rolled his eyes at the red head.

"I'm going to see if it was from out side… And you do scream like a girl," Leon said as he waved good bye, as he pushed the front door open. He blinked several times as the bright light hit his eyes. He lifted one hand to filter some light out. He saw a mobile phone in at least a million pieces, lying in the middle of the road. A small smile graced his lips. He let a small laugh pass the barrier. He looked down the street, no female in sight. He looked the other way, still no woman. He walked up to the house next to him. The person who owned it had put a lot of money and effort into building it, he saw a huge bathtub enter, and marble bench tops, not that Leon didn't have stuff like that in his home, but a lot more then that had gone in. The same mat type as they had in Dojo's had gone in as well.

Leon walked up the path to the front door. He had seen a blonde man run into the house at least once every day. He had always been carrying a bag of food, for the builders, he presumed. He had seen the builders playing around with him. He looked like he was seventeen, so his father, or mother must be building the house, he had seen another male, an older blonde male. Leon always thought he would be Reno's type.

He knocked on the door. He heard another scream. He knocked on the door. He heard a set of heavy foot steps come to the door. A small mumble and another thump as someone were placed on the ground. A small clicking noise as the door was unlocked and there he was. Pure blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, small lips and blood pouring out of his nose.

"Hello? Can I help you?" He asked Leon. Behind him was a tall dual colored hair man, scars down his face and an eye patch on one eye. He gave a smile to Leon.

"I heard screaming…. Are you alright?" He said quickly. The blonde male looked at him for a second. He quickly felt his nose.

"Oh, yeah that… Yep I'm fine, I just fell over on the road, nearly got hit by a car too," He said, smiling like he had just won something, not done something completely dangerous and stupid.

"So that's your phone in the middle of the road?" Leon asked him.

"Ah, yeah, that's my new phone in a million pieces," He said in reply. He scratched the back of his neck and gave out a small laugh. _Must be something he does when he's nervous. Oh well, it looks cute_. "So was there anything you needed or was it just the screaming?"

"Oh, I heard screaming and I thought it was Axel, my younger brother. And well, it wasn't him so I thought I may as well try and find out what it was. So yes," Leon said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Do you maybe want to bring your brother over for dinner one night?" The man said.

"Are you even finished your house yet?" Leon replied.

"No."

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Leon said.

"Sure. I'll bring my brother. I'm Cloud by the way," The man said. Leon smiled. Cloud, sounded like a fitting name for such a beauty.

"Well, Cloud by the way, I'm Leon," He said smugly. Cloud pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh do you mind if my brother brings a _friend_?" Cloud asked. he blushed slightly when he said it; Leon thought about dragging him back to his house right then and there but decided against it when he heard the older man growl.

"Sure, The more the merrier, as they say," Leon replied. _Man I hope that that old geezer isn't dating the blonde bombshell! Mmmm… Cloud-alicious._ He thought.

"Okay, and about what time, should we come over?" Cloud asked, he was holding his hands in front of his body, almost as if he were shy.

"Six, or six-thirty, it's up to you," Leon said.

"Six it is."

…………………….

Cloud ran around, he was excited he'd met a new person in the neighbor hood. Let alone a really hot _and hopefully buff_ _MAN!_ A hot and sexy man. He was ecstatic and only three hours left until he was having dinner with said man. He jumped around his brother Demyx.

"Call Rox, we're all having dinner at someone's house tonight," He laughed as he said it. He skidded into the kitchen, his hands above his head. He spun on the ball of his foot and stopped in front of one of the cupboards. He pulled the door open and reached in; he paused. "White or Red?"

"I prefer red, and so does Rox, so I'd say one of each," Demyx Shrugged. Cloud picked up two bottles, each with a label that was covered with a thin layer of dust. He placed them both on the kitchen bench. He bent over to draw on the bottom shelf; he pulled out a dish cloth to dust them off. Picking up the first bottle, he brushed that off and set it back down on the bench, he picked up the second one and repeated his movements.

"You're obsessing, its just dinner," Demyx sighed. Cloud placed the bottles in the fridge door. Cloud turned to face his younger brother.

"The same way, you were obsessing about how you looked the first time Roxas asked you to the milk bar?" He snarled. His lips a few inches from his brothers. Lips curled in a false anger, but man did he do it well. ((AN: And does he do other things well… as well)). Demyx looked a bit taken back by his brothers out burst. Demyx sighed.

"What? You planning to be an actor?" He snarled back. Another set of false anger set in place. Saix and Xigbar looked at the two males, as did the pink haired builder; Marluxia. They always thought he was a flower child.

"Guys, come on, don't fight," He exhausted. He raised his arms in the air. And he even tried to pull a scary look… but failed miserably. He stared as Saix got to his feet. Saix walked over to him, put one leg behind Marluxia and a hand on his chest. He gave a little push and the flower boy fell over. Everyone snickered of both men's antics.

"Don't worry, Marly, we weren't really fighting. Just pretending," Cloud laughed. His brother always had a good explanation for everything. Marluxia rolled onto his stomach.

"SAIX HURT ME!" He whined. He rubbed his butt.

"Keep it in your pants, you sick MONKEY!" The only female yelled. Her name was Larxene. She slapped his raised buttocks. Saix let out a forced laugh.

"So when are you guys going out?" said Xigbar. He was relaxed against the Island bench. Cloud let out a giggle; he put down one of the glasses he was washing. Demyx smiled as he dialed a number into the cordless phone. His face lit up when the person on the other end picked up.

After a very animated phone call, several moments that Demyx was dumbfounded, and a tomato red face later, Demyx hung up. He nodded to Cloud and walked downstairs. A door clicked and obviously locked. Cloud smiled.

"I WANT MY HOUSE FINISHED!" He yelled. The members of the company scrambled to get up and back to work. He smiled at the way Demyx had acted. It was most defiantly going to be a long night.

………

Well…. Ain't that different… Very Different. That has to be the longest thing I have ever written. I'm not sure that my other stories even amount to it. Man that sucks. Okay, so anyway. This is the first chapter and I like it. I like it a lot. I hope its good, and I'm putting it under Kingdom Hearts because it's got everything! And Cloud. Okay, the builders are pretty much mainly the Organization, so that's what the building company will be called.

I want two reviews for it. I demand two, only two, more would be appreciated.


End file.
